king of the sea
by monkey.d.harry
Summary: luffy finds the lab of Dr.GERO ,there he trains to become the king of the sea.


THE KING OF THE SEA

**Notes **

**THE STORY BEGUN AFTER ACE WENT FOR PIRACY **

**LUFFY DIDN'T EAT THE DEVIL FRUIT **

**LUFFY WILL BE GODLIKE **

**YES LUFFY HAS THE STRAW HAT **

**LUFFY WILL NOT BE A REVOLUTIONIST**

**ENGLISH IN NOT MY LANGUAGE SO , PLEASE FORGIVE ME IN MY POOR ENGLISH**** . **

**I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE AND DRAGONBALL ****.**

**PIARING LUFFY/ROBIN/BOA ****. THERE WILL BE SOME LEMON .LUFFY WILL SLEEP WITH MANY WEMON , BUT ROMANTIC SHIPS WILL BE WITH ROBIN AND BOA . **

**CHAPTER ONE **

**THE STORY **

Luffy was angry at the world nobles, they have killed his brother sabo . he vowed that he will make them buy for what they did. But luffy was not naïve, he kew that the world government has strong army ,like his grandfather. He needed to get strong no matter what. While luffy was thinking he didn't know that he was going towards the darkest part of the forest.

Luffy came infort of small door in the mountain. Fortunate for him the door was unlocked at time. He opened the door ,he came into some kind of tunnel . He walked through the tunnel for ten minutes. When he came upon another door, he opened the door, the moment he opened the door the light turned on. It looked like a libratory, inside the libratory there was big computer.

Luffy was not ignorant, his grandfather taught him about the outside world , and even bought him books on science and maths, while it was not advance but for a child he knew some of the stuff in the libratory . He come close to the computer. Next to the computer there was what looked like a helmet, it was connect to the computer. He took the helmet and put on his head. Instant there were flashes of images and images, his head hurt like hell, he could not take it of him. After one minute , he took the helmet of his head . But he didn't have the energy to stand anymore , so fainted .

After an hour, luffy wake up, he felt fine. He knew what the helmet did to him. The helmet stored the knowledge of **dr. Gero** , was dimension traveler , he came from another dimension , where human advanced in science , and fighting . he was genius , who was trying a world domination. But he was defeated numerous time by a boy named goku . he wanted power , so he created a machine-man to kill the boy . But the boy was an alien who was born for fighting. So he tried a different approach, he collected the sample of the the strongest fighters in the world and created an new being, who was superior to all of them . But he was also defeated by the son of his enemy. But this time he tried to travel to different world to get more power, so he could destroy goku. So he built a machine that was capable of traveling to different world, he took all his possessions with the DNA of all the strongest fighters in his world . This time he wanted to implant the DNA inside a human child, unlike, CELL who was a monster, similar to the machines.

When he first came to this world, he searched about this world history, geography and any interest power that his world power has. He learned about the different races, that his world has, and about the devil fruit that grant people godlike powers. And about the mysteries power they called **HAKI. **

So, with that knowledge, set any base in Small Island in the east blue. Deep in the mountain. He researched about the devil fruits and how to modify them to rid their weakness. But in the end his research was failure. It seemed that the devil fruit were really cursed.

So he took some of the devil fruits and took off to different world. He didn't destroy his lab , but he left even for this knowledge to fine heir . His only wish was for his conquer this world .Luffy readjusted in this situation , it seems god has answered his call for a power to protect his loved ones, and a way to get stronger.

He felt hungry so looked for food. He searched the libratory for anything to eat. He come upon to doors . he opened the first the one . Inside there was kitchen and small bedroom with bathroom . he opened the second door , inside was too different rooms small library and dojo for training . luffy went to kitchen . Inside the kitchen he found a refreger , with food frozen in it . After he ate the food Luffy decied that he will train until he is the strongest , but first he needed to inject with himself the DNA sample .

Luffy went back to the libratory, looked in for the samples of the doctor wanted to inject the human. He took the cells of goku , piccalo and freeza. The doctor modified the cells of these three beings, so that if a human was inject in them , the human will not turn out with monster appearance . And just like CELL, the sample all have the memories of the fighting of these three beings . luffy took the needle and inject it in his arm . He felt a terrifying pain , he collapsed and blacked out .

For two days, luffy was in coma. When he wake up, he felt different he felt powerful. He was taller at 5:80, and he was muscular .not abody builder, but athletic body with more muscles. His hairl became like goku . Fortunate, he didn't inherent the green color of piccolo or the skin of freeza , except he get a tail . He felt so hungry, so he went to the kitchen, and staffed his stomach. After he ate luffy wrote his time table to the training .for the next three years .

**TIME SKIP- THREE YEARS .**

Luffy trained the next three years in the time chamber in the dojo; it was three times in the chamber, so he trained for nine years. He didn't need to build his body, so he begin with a martial arts , he studied the six forms(Rokushiki) the marines uses ,and he trains with will his **KI techinueqes **, because he knew them , he just have to practice them . He also trained to uses the three forms of the Haki (he practices the conquer Haki on the animals in the island). As for his siayan forms, he reached the first super siayan form, it was diffuct for two years (six years in the champer) he couldn't reach it. One day was he was training he thought about sabo and world nobles, he got angry , and he transformed into super saiyan with golden hair . After that incident he practiced his transformation. He not only trained his body, but he also trained his mind, he developed a telepath through mediations. He also organized the knowledge of doctor gero of his world. He learned about the incident of ohara , after the death of the king pirate . And he also learned the geograph of his world and its inhabitants.

Luffy emerged from his hide out in the last three years after ace went for piracy. It was his time, he will need a strong crew ,loyal and friends to him only. He went to the dadan's house.

**DADAN'S HOUSE **

"dadan , im home where are you ?" luffy shouted inside the house , the house looked like an empty house . dadan emerged from her room, she didn't recognize the man standing infront of her .

"who are you? And what are you doing inside my house ?" dadan said

"dadan its me luffy .."

" luffy … what happened to you ? you look old ?" dadan asked, she came to him , hugged him "where have you been these three years ? " dadan asked

" I have been training in the forest " answer luffy

Luffy told dadan about his training in the forest , but he didn't tell her any about his changes and libratory . After luffy adjusts in the town for a week, it was time to set sail for his advantures . He said his goodbyes .

"Bye every one , I'll miss you all " luffy said while waving to all of the villagers , who came to see him of . Because he didn't have a ship. He flew .

"Did you see that "

"Yeah, he is flying , do you think its devil fruit"

This incident becomes a legend. That villagers will talk about it the generation to come .

to be continued

PLEASE REVIEW .


End file.
